


Hello Is Just Not Enough

by Etnoe



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be a simple walk to school, but the trouble is, Yamamoto's a really expressive person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Is Just Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Short, fluffy Yamamoto/Gokudera/Tsuna. And perhaps also ... Yamamoto/baseball team???

* * *

  
"You could SAY hi!"

"I didn't know Tsuna's neck was hurt." Yamamoto massaged apologetic circles into the back of Tsuna's neck.

"So say hi anyway, like a normal person!" Gokudera yelled, eyeing Yamamoto's hands with deep suspicion. "There's no need to go slamming your arms around people to greet them!"

"Oh, it's okay," said Tsuna. "Since Yamamoto didn't know..." His sentence ended distractedly, and he sighed as Yamamoto's thumbs pressed down.

"Is that good?" Yamamoto grinned. "The guys on the baseball team say I'm the best at massaging sprains!"

"Unh," Tsuna said. Gasped. Moaned, a bit. All in all, it wasn't a sound suited for public surroundings.

Yamamoto and Gokudera's eyes met with magnetic force and communicated that they were both in the same sudden, overwhelmed state of shock. Tsuna, oblivious, rolled his shoulders under Yamamoto's hands and made another little _sound_.

"We. We are going to be late. For school!" Gokudera said through clenched teeth, his brain working in fits and starts.

"Yeah!" said Yamamoto, stuffing his hands in his pockets at lightning speed.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Tsuna said. "Thanks, Yamamoto! I can't even feel where Reborn kicked me anymore."

"No problem! So," Yamamoto said with an edge of desperation, "how about that maths test today?"

Tsuna started flailing, and that would have been the end of that - but after class they went to his house to do their homework together. As a matter of course, this included Reborn kicking Tsuna again...

Tsuna whimpered and glared at Reborn in complaint. The baby shrugged and went downstairs for coffee. Then Tsuna turned a beseeching look on Yamamoto. "Could you give me another massage?"

"Er," said Yamamoto, nervous and slightly breathless. Then, as he looked at Tsuna, his ever-present smile grew unusually sunny. "Sure. I guess..." He scooted closer across the floor. "I don't mind at all."

Gokudera grabbed Tsuna by the shoulders and dragged him backwards, away from the gleam in Yamamoto's eye. "I could do that for you, Tenth!"

"But I have all the experience," Yamamoto reminded him.

"I learn quickly!"

Tsuna waved his hands in the air, and winced as it pulled at abused muscles. "Maybe you could both try!"

The other two looked at each other, and then at Tsuna, and when their eyes met again they had an accord.

Things degenerated from there.

**

"You could SAY hi!" Gokudera yelled as Tsuna, blushing furiously, spluttered and darted looks around the area to see if anyone had noticed them.

"It's not as much fun," Yamamoto said, and kissed him too.


End file.
